


【锤基】爱与欲望/Love and Desire

by KouliuLAN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouliuLAN/pseuds/KouliuLAN
Summary: *性瘾患者一般会出现强烈以及被迫的周期性性冲动，不少性瘾症患者会伴有焦虑症或是强迫症





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *性瘾患者一般会出现强烈以及被迫的周期性性冲动，不少性瘾症患者会伴有焦虑症或是强迫症

黑暗中的两具赤裸的肉体交叠在一起，发出轻微的呻吟和喘息，汗液和体液融合着滑过他们交合之处，黑发的少年沉溺在快感之中，颤抖着从唇齿见泄露出低哑的呜咽。

身上的人忘情地搂住少年的躯体，坚定而又温柔地进入少年湿软的地带，充满诱惑力的气息充斥着大脑，欲望和情欲混在蒸腾升温的空气里，让他们的思考都变得朦胧不清，只有怀里的人才能给予自己最大的渴求。

少年的绿宝石般的双眸水气氤氲，他半阖着眼拥抱身前的金发男人，他们的亲吻炽热黏腻，少年的呢喃在汲取空气的时候轻声漏出，甜腻而诱人：

“Thor……”

 

Loki从睡梦中惊醒，凌晨的时钟刚好指向五点整，他盯着眼前的天花板，胸膛剧烈的起伏呼吸着空气，那噩梦像是诅咒一样在他脑子里滚过，他花了十几秒才使大脑重新运转。

缓缓从床上坐起，Loki的手划过自己身边床的另一侧，上边还残留着别人身体的余温，但床上的人早就离开了，那个女人很清楚地遵守了规矩在早晨之前就离开了。

揉了揉有些昏沉的额头，他抬眼看见床头柜上昨晚的女人留下的纸条，上面用黑色签字笔留下的电话号码和姓名落入视线中。

Loki的唇角划开一丝冷笑，随手抓起那张纸条揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶里。

昨晚的那个女人身材倒是不错，就是缠人了些，好在他和对方也只是一个晚上的关系，也不会有不必要的麻烦。

刚才的噩梦让Loki的困意消了大半，他赤裸着身子就起了床，直接走进了浴室，Loki盯着洗手池前镜子里的自己，记忆里昨晚从酒吧到家里的全部过程变得浑浑噩噩，自己抚摸过的女人温软且凹凸有致的躯体也模糊起来，取而代之的是来自那个男人喷张有力的肌肉和英俊的面孔，充满了香艳的情欲和渴望。

花洒喷出的水流冲刷着身体，顺着Loki身体有型的线条滑下，他闭着眼睛，满脑都是梦境里男人的低喘和有力的怀抱。

Thor——

Loki狠咬了自己的舌尖，微量的痛感强迫自己清醒，当他低头看去时才发现自己阴茎早在刚才的臆想中高高翘起。

他的情绪没有多大起伏，只是伸手将水流调成冰冷的温度，撑着浴室的白色瓷砖墙壁抚慰起自己不得舒缓的欲望，骨节分明的手掌握住柱身，指尖搔刮过龟头的小孔，加快了撸动的速度。

当白浊的精液射出，被冷水冲刷干净过后，Loki的眼眸中却是一片清冷。

将潮湿凌乱的黑发重新顺到耳后，Loki的额头靠在墙壁上，冰凉的水流刺激着他的皮肤，笑容在水珠划过面颊时显露在脸上。

“哈……”

狭小的浴室空间里，那声嗤笑被水的响声掩盖，却充斥着尖锐刻薄的讽刺和嘲笑。

变态。

Loki这么想着，关掉了花洒，在腰间围了条浴巾走出了浴室。

他站在衣柜前穿了好西装，手掌绕过颈前系好了黑色的领带，贴身的衬衫很好的将他的腰际体现出来，拿起挂在椅背上的那件黑色的西装外套，最后理了理自己的衣着便准备出门。

Loki永远会在白天的时候维持自己完美的形象。

这是习惯，也是个良好的伪装。

Loki·Odinson是一个重度性瘾患者，知道这件事情的人并不多，他也从不排斥那种做爱的时候高潮给他带来的无限满足，只要有了快感，对Loki来说无论男女都无所谓。但是他打心底恶心这样的自己，所以尽力掩饰自己的不同在别人的目光下生活，他也确实做到了。

至少在别人眼里，他是一个年纪轻轻就坐上经理这个位置的成功人士。

Loki到了公司，前脚刚进办公室，后面一个人就跟上他的步伐一脚踏了进来。Loki回过头来看见对方的脸，没有赶人出去，而是关上了办公室的门，笑着坐在了自己的办公桌前。

“昨晚怎么样？”来人咧嘴笑了笑，丝毫不拘束地从裤子口袋里掏出一盒烟，抽出一根点了火，烟圈在几秒后消散在空气中，留下淡淡的烟草味窜入Loki的鼻腔。

“我的办公室不是你的吸烟区，Fandral。”

Loki没有回答对方的问题，而是微笑着看向自己的这位下属。

“别这样，我是来告诉你一件事的。”Fandral耸耸肩，没有掐掉烟头，而是递了一个白色小瓶放在了Loki身前的办公桌上，继续说道，“这两天Thor一直打电话给我问你的消息，你们还没联系呢？”

Loki抬眼看向桌上的小瓶子，那是治偏头痛的药，看来Fandral还记得昨晚上他们两个都喝的不少，还贴心的准备了药。

“我认为没那个必要，”Loki把小瓶子放在手里晃了晃，里面的药片碰撞在一起发出脆响，他其实并没怎么头痛，“他自己一个人过得不是挺好？”

“是这个话没错，而且几年没见了，你哥怎么现在想起来要找你了？”

Fandral很久以前就认识了Loki和Thor，印象中小时候那两兄弟就算性格不同但关系很好，可就不知道怎么回事Loki在成年后突然就离开了家，再也没和Thor同频出现过，自那之后可就苦了他，一直做这个中间人夹在两兄弟之间，帮哪个都不是，最惨的还因为其中一位还是他的顶头上司。

“可能是我亲爱的哥哥想我了？”

Loki面不改色，脸上笑容体现出一丝得意，翡翠绿的双眸却是在提到“brother”这个词的时候骤然一冷，然而Fandral给他带来的消息却敲击着他跳动的心脏，发出闷响，提醒着自己对这件事情的在意程度，一阵烦躁不安的情绪涌上他的心头，一句咒骂基本上已经堵在了他的喉间，但最终还是在Fandral的面前被咽了回去。

对于Loki那不怀好意的笑容，Fandral也只是撇撇嘴没有发表意见，在自己上司的办公室里抽完那根烟，便开门出去了。

空气再度陷入了沉寂，Loki最终还是打开了手里的白色小瓶，倒出两片放进嘴里，让它们顺着自己喝下的水进入食道。

最后那句刚才萦绕在舌尖没吐出的咒骂还是不受控制地说了出来。

“FUCK YOU，THOR”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Loki在下班的时候直接去了夜店，坐在吧台的一侧，对酒保礼貌地扬起一个微笑，点了一杯酒。

他习惯着这种喧闹嘈杂的场所，醇厚的酒辛辣温热的味道刺激着神经，可以在这里荒废时间到深夜，无论任何事情都可以抛掷脑后，享受这里对他来说最美好的时光，不用去想那些该死的梦和现实——还有Thor。

Thor的事情搅乱了他本就不太规律的生活，已经脱离了Odinson家的他无论如何也无法完全将某些记忆从自己的脑海里消除。

在Odinson家，相比他们的大姐Hela，他和Thor的关系要更加亲密一些，但似乎又有些过于亲密了。

没别的原因，只是兄弟两个人相处的时间更加长一点。小时候的Loki很瘦弱，和身强体壮的Thor比更是矮了一截，很少受到Odin重视的小儿子就成为了Thor重点保护的对象。

Loki记得童年的那段时期，对他来说最无忧无虑的一段时期，现在回忆起来却像是用刀刃一次次割开他的皮肉，显露出里面最破败不堪的一面。

小时候的Thor会毫无顾忌的拉着他的手，他们甚至在十二岁之前都是睡在同一张床上，彼此相靠，在对方平稳的呼吸下入眠。

但自从Loki发现他开始对Thor的一切触碰有着那些令人不耻的臆想，他就知道自己和常人有什么地方不太一样，他开始觉得不堪、耻辱，却对某些事情充满了渴望和幻想。

他从一开始的害怕逃避一直到后来完全地接受仅仅只花了短短几天的时间，他太过聪明，知道什么事情无法改变，知道怎么做才是最正确的。所以他无论是对Odin、对Frigga，还是对Thor，都隐瞒了自己最不为人知的秘密，然后独自一人去面对来自身体的诱惑和欲望。

他会紧闭自己房间的门，打开浴室的花洒，在水汽盖满整个浴室的时候用水声掩盖自己无法克制的呻吟和喘息，一味的渴求高潮给他带来的无穷的快感。

意识从记忆中剥离，Loki的精神被威士忌的酒精所模糊，他已经一杯接着一杯地将琥珀色的酒水灌进肚子里，接近泥醉。

就在他认为自己快要倒在夜店吧台的桌前时，手机适时地响了起来。盯着手机上闪烁的名字Loki的眉头微蹙，但还是按下了接听。

“你在哪？！”

电话那头在Loki把手机贴上耳廓的一瞬间就发出了质问，焦急的声音下还隐约有些冷风刮过制造的噪音。

Loki没有回话。

“Loki，你在哪，”那人似乎平复了下自己的情绪，重新问道，“Fandral说你一下班就回去了，但现在已经凌晨了。”

Loki一手握着电话，另一只手抬起看了眼腕上的表，时针停在数字1上，在不知觉下已经过了这么久。

“Sigyn，亲爱的，”Loki笑了笑，即使他知道对方看不见，“我在哪里你应该很清楚？”

Sigyn握着手机的手紧了紧沉默了半晌，她听出男人的声音有些飘忽：“你又喝酒了。”

她笃定的话语刚刚脱口，手机就传来了一阵忙音。

Loki挂了电话。

凌晨的街道几乎没有车辆，有规律的断音在Sigyn的耳边重复响起，在安静的夜晚下显得格外刺耳，心头逐渐泛起一股酸涩，她知道自己说错了话。

她认识Loki的时候比现在更加严重：酗酒、性生活紊乱、毫无节制。她同情他，担心他，也想要帮助他，但Loki心高气傲，不喜别人干涉他的私生活，就像是将自己处在一个真空的环境下，从不真正的与人接近，冰冷至极。当她好不容易与Loki有了一些交集，不久之后又被对方拒在千里之外。

Sigyn在找到Loki的时候对方已经从夜店出来，弯着腰撑在巷口的墙壁边，看样子是喝的多了已经吐了大半。

她上前想要拍拍Loki的脊背，手掌刚刚接触到对方就被狠狠地拍开，Loki翠绿的眸子印着剧烈的抗拒和厌恶，这样的情绪让Sigyn硬生生收回了手，Loki的力道大了些，导致她的手背有些微微发痛。

似乎是意识到自己反应过激，Loki冷静下来，目光触及Sigyn发红的手。

他知道Sigyn并没有什么不好，像是刚才这样再普通不过的触碰他不会拒绝，但从昨晚开始关于Thor的记忆就一直萦绕在脑海里，他厌烦这样的自己，在醉酒后情绪的发泄口就像坏了一样，一触即发。

“Loki，”Sigyn眼中流露出心疼，轻声唤道，“你在担心什么？你已经脱离他了，你可以过你自己的生活。”

你不该这样一次次地去摧毁自己。

“我的生活就是这样，你很早就已经知道了。”Loki遏制住了胃里泛起的恶心感，他对着Sigyn微笑，“你只是在白费口舌。”

Loki带着Odinson的姓氏，曾背着Odin和自己的哥哥搞在一起，罪行已经刻在身上，抹也抹不掉。

Sigyn没再说话，她当然知道自己只是在白费口舌，她怎么会不知道？Loki的痛苦是在骨子里的，Thor的存在就像是Loki的毒药，是他心里的羞耻，除非将对方遗忘，否则就是最为沉重的伤害。

但她总是想要去尝试让Loki戒掉这种毒药。

“已经很晚了，回去吧。”Sigyn扯起一抹不太好看的笑容，将已经快要脱口而出的劝解吞了回去。

比哭还难看。Loki盯着Sigyn的笑脸，心里说道。

最终这种话他还是没有说出口，而是选择了与她擦肩而过，他只能离开，和Sigyn的相处总是让他感到不自在。或许他们曾经有过一段关系，但最后结果证明他根本不适合与人有长时间的交往，越是了解他的，越让他感觉到压抑。

“你明明可以依靠别人……”

Sigyn看着Loki离开的背影，小声喃喃着。

Loki不接受她的帮助和关心，从一开始的肌肤相亲到现在的单方面接触，Loki永远都是以一种冷淡的态度来面对他们之间的关系。曾经只是为了性而相互拥抱，却在Loki发现了她的感情并非只是身体需求之后，这份淡漠就变得更加寒冷。

当今天Fandral告诉她Thor·Odinson正在打听Loki的下落，而她在去了Loki家后发现对方并不在，便立刻担心起对方的状态。

或许Fandral不知道，但她对于某些事情却一清二楚。

因为Thor·Odinson这个人的存在对于Loki来说太重要了。

重要到Loki无法忘记，重要到明明心里厌恶却不愿舍弃，这是连Loki自己都说不清楚的感情。

她毫不怀疑，只要那个男人重新出现在对方面前，现在Loki的一切坚持就会化为泡影。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：分级NC17，未成年性行为，舔穴

Loki曾经最后悔的一件事情，就是将内心的渴望化为冲动，对着巨大的利益屈服。

一个刚刚年满十五岁的孩子想要偷偷去一次酒吧或者是夜店是很难的事情，所以Loki选择的便是利用他已经成年的哥哥，事实证明他的做法十分正确，以好奇心的借口让Thor带他去酒吧玩了一次，顺利地进入那个鱼龙混杂的地方，顺利地和一个看起来不错的女孩子搭上了话。

这一切都是在进入酒吧后甩掉Thor做出的事情。

那个女孩看起来年纪也并不大，没有Thor管束的Loki肆无忌惮地和对方调情，挂着优雅的笑容引起了女孩无数的好感，其实Loki更希望直接和对方去附近的酒店开个房间，到了第二天再各自离开，但似乎又有些太过无礼，所以就多耗费了一些时间去和女孩攀谈。

直到他们终于决定离开酒吧找个地方增进一下感情，相挽着出门的时候，却被早就在门口等着的Thor抓个正着。

“抱歉，小姐，我要带我弟弟回去了。”Thor站在两个人的面前，不由分说地将Loki的手臂从女孩的怀抱中抽离。

Loki和那个女孩的脸色都不是很好，而Thor语气中的强硬却让女孩噤了声，Loki对她无奈地笑了笑，Thor抓着他的手腕让他很不舒服，只能柔声告诉这个刚刚认识不久的女孩自己恐怕要和她下次再约时间见面了，而这句话刚刚说出口，Loki明显瞥见自己兄弟的脸上覆了一层阴霾。

女孩走了之后，Thor便开始斥责Loki，他将Loki保护得那么好，却怎么也没想到年纪还小的弟弟居然会做出这种事情。

“你在想什么？你才十五岁。”

Thor不赞许的眼神让Loki恼火，他的哥哥永远都不会明白他真正需要的是什么。

Loki低着头，没有回话。

Thor见弟弟低着头，也没再继续说什么，而是抓着Loki的手腕把他带进车里，一路开回家。Loki盯着自己的手腕，皮肤上被Thor触碰的温度还余留着，让他心里很不是滋味。

当两个人到家的时候已经很晚了，Frigga只是对着兄弟两个说了两句并没有生气，在母亲嘱咐了他们早点休息就离开了之后，Loki看着Thor，扬起微笑：“需要和我聊聊吗，Thor？可以去我的房间。”

其实刚刚在酒吧门口Thor就想和Loki好好谈一谈，最近弟弟的反常和故意疏离让他疑惑却没有机会去了解，现在Loki主动要找他谈，他肯定会答应。但是直到Loki将他抵在墙上笑得狡黠的时候，他才发现对方根本不是想和他谈话。

灰暗的房间里连灯都来不及打开，只能借着窗口照进的微光勉强看清，Thor的脊背靠着墙壁，没想着推开自己的弟弟。

“我在想什么呢，哥哥？”Loki翡翠般的眸子夹杂着不明的情绪，嘴角的弧度丝毫未减，他正处在发育的年龄，面容和声音都略显稚嫩，此刻却又看不出丁点孩子该有的纯真。

“难道你就一点也猜不到？”Loki的手有意无意地划过对方的身体，隔着布料也能摸出对方强健有力的身材，“我生来就和你们不一样，你其实早就发现了，你只是不愿意承认。”

Thor抓住Loki乱动的手，眉头紧皱：“Loki——”

“不，Thor，不只这个，”Loki打断了对方的话，扬着笑容，“你甚至不愿意承认你喜欢你的弟弟，你是一个无可救药的变态。”

是啊，什么事情不是相对的呢？他渴望性爱，渴望快感，而他的哥哥对他抱有不纯的思想，他们谁不是心里怀着一些肮脏的愿望又企图隐瞒？

Thor被Loki的话怔住，眼中乘着怒火，却无法反驳。

黑发绿眸的少年声音轻盈，却充斥了自嘲和苦涩：“So am I.”

话音未落，Thor的吻便落在了那张刺痛人心的嘴上，他们初尝禁果的激动超越了那所剩无几的背德感，激烈的吻中难免唇齿相碰，他们毫不在意，只是一味的将对方拥在怀里、环着脖颈，交换着粗重不稳的呼吸。

此刻的房间没有灯光，温度却在不断上升，两头发情的猛兽互相啃咬倒在床上，略带急躁地脱掉对方身上的衣服，几年不曾同床的他们似乎将这么长时间的孤独和渴求都发泄了出来。

Thor的心里清楚地知道Loki仅仅是一个少年，他却怎么也停不下自己的动作，脑内叫嚣着要占有身下的人。

他顶开Loki的双腿，迫不及待地去亲吻抚摸眼前这具白皙的身体，将少年胸前挺立的乳头含入口中舔舐，引起对方一声短促的呻吟。

Thor的吻一路下移，没有丝毫嫌弃就将Loki半硬的性器含进口中，稚嫩且成长迟缓的少年阴茎还未发育完全，很容易就被整根吞入，自己的手掌根本无法和Thor温热湿润的口腔相比，Loki单手捂住嘴，试图阻止呻吟泄露出来。

“唔嗯……啊！”

就在快要释放的时候，突入起来的变故让Loki发出尖叫，Thor舔舐了一会儿他的性器便用舌尖探过会阴袭向后穴。对方的双手抬起掰开他的臀瓣方便舌头的进入，奇怪的感觉布满了Loki全身，身体被柔软的东西入侵使得他一时间分不清是舒服还是不适。

初次经历真正的情事让Loki有些无措，他一直都只是依靠前面抚慰自己抒发欲望，后穴柔软的触感让大脑一片空白，从未被这样对待的地带被柔软的舌头激起一片酥麻，几声细小的呜咽从指缝间流出。

弟弟的声音在Thor听来充满了诱惑，他不得不承认曾几次幻想这样的场景，抱着如此不堪的想法想要侵占自己的弟弟。

他爱Loki。

胜过任何一个人。

Thor用手指代替自己的舌头，看着明明已经承受不住刺激的Loki湿了眼眶却又因为指腹顶到前列腺而饥渴地咬紧他的手指。

年纪尚小的Loki下面的小洞依旧紧致窄小，光是两根手指缓缓抽动就向外翻着嫩肉，加上Loki的紧张不免让Thor有些进退两难，他并不想伤到自己的弟弟，只好忍着欲望去亲吻少年的唇瓣以及泛着红晕的耳根和脖颈，等到后穴逐渐放松才增加了手指去扩张。

“哈啊……嗯…Thor……快点……”Loki被Thor这种撩拨方式弄得无法忍受，第一次使用后面带来了比以往更多的快感，同时也伴随着希望被更多东西填满的欲望。

“你会受伤。”Thor也不好受，胯间的炙热硬的发痛，手上的动作却尽量不去弄痛Loki。

“操，别废话…我真该和那个女人上床…而不是你……啊！！”

Loki的腿发颤，他话未结尾就被Thor狠狠地用阴茎贯穿了身体，金发男人无声的惩罚比任何话语都要来的猛烈，他朦胧中看见金发的男人眼中充斥着妒火，几乎要把他吞下。身后撕裂般的痛楚让他明白自己不该这么激怒Thor。

这太疼了，现在的粗暴和刚刚温柔缓慢的前戏完全不能相比，没有扩张好的雏穴就这样被硕大的性器侵入，除了疼Loki几乎感受不到半点快感。

“你不该这么说，Loki。”Thor见弟弟的额头冒出了冷汗，本就湿润的眼眶更是有泪水流出，生气之余多了几丝心疼，俯身去吻对方落下的泪珠。

“混蛋……啊…嗯”

Loki平时和Thor吵架的时间并不少，他们兄弟的关系虽然亲近但难免有碰擦，更何况最近Loki的故意疏远更加让他们之间有了许多争吵，每一次都是Loki依靠他灵巧的银舌头居于上风，但这次的咒骂明显没有了气势，Thor一次次的冲撞让他的呻吟变得破碎，剧烈的疼痛在适应过后便逐渐转变为快感，潮水般占满他的全身，半软的性器也因此重新挺立，吐着晶莹的前液。

那种刻在骨子里的渴望被无限放大，几次想要释放却又被Thor突然减慢的动作硬生生压了回去。他知道自己的哥哥在故意折磨自己，从一开始无意识地扭动腰肢去迎合到后来恼羞成怒去咬在Thor的肩头，留下牙印。

在Loki的怒视下Thor只是挑眉，肩上的咬痕根本不足为提，他抬手打在Loki的臀瓣上，力道不重却足以让Loki颤抖着发出闷哼，收缩肠道绞紧了埋在体内的阴茎。

“听话，Loki.”

教育小孩子一般的话语在此时说出来显得尤为羞耻，Thor无视了Loki的抱怨又将阴茎往里顶了一些，长时间的交媾让穴道粉嫩的肠肉成了艳红色，臀瓣因为肉体的碰撞也微微发红，在这样的状态下穴口被撑开了褶皱吞吐着粗壮的阴茎，画面变得十分淫荡色情。

一直到Loki没有力气再发出夹杂着呻吟的骂声，瘫软着身子接受操干，Thor这才大法慈悲地去抚慰少年已经快到极限的阴茎，没过多久就射了出来。

Thor将自己还硬着的性器从使用过度的后穴中拔了出来，他脑子里留存的最后一点理智告诉自己不能射在弟弟的体内，只能自己用手去撸动解决，把白浊的液体射在对方的腿侧和臀瓣上。

Loki在高潮之后就已经昏昏欲睡，少年的体力不能和已经成人的Thor相比。

看着Loki的疲惫，Thor难免有些愧疚，但心中对得到弟弟的喜悦更甚，他抱起少年去浴室清洗，吻了吻对方的额角，决定今晚陪着彼此入睡。

就像小时候一样。

TBC


End file.
